Caught in the Rain
by MakoRain
Summary: This bugged me so I had to repost it, all my fault, none to the viewers who reviewed. Just made it easier to read, is all.K, tonight is not my night so ignore the post date at the top of the fic, k? thanks.


1) Story posted June 14, 2006

A/N This is the re-edited version of my first posted fanfic, I noticed too late that the paragraphs were kinda long. Tifa's out in the rain, and guess who finds her? CloTi. Oneshot. Post AC. to say that all things FF VII belong to Square-Enix. Enjoy.

"**Caught in the Rain"**

**By MakoRain**

Tifa wandered aimlessly through the lovely grove. Birds chirped happily in towering oaks and elms as she passed by, the fallen twigs snapped under her feet along the underbrush. She glanced at a weeping willow; its long leaves brushed her path as she walked on, the smell of lilacs, roses, daisies, and many other unidentifiable flowers and scents assaulting her senses pleasantly. She fingered a lily before plucking a daisy nearby and continuing on her way. Tifa paused at the entrance before walking out onto the wooden bridge, suspended over the stream that lay some distance below. She leaned on the railing as she lazily pulled the petals off the dainty white flower.

"He loves me, he loves me not, he loves me…" She knew it was childish but she couldn't her it, she always did this at the first signs of spring with the flowers blooming, always did when he wasn't around, of course.

"He loves me." The last petal drifted to the water's surface as she let it go and pondered its meaning.

"He loves me. Only in my dreams."

Sure, he loved her as a friend, his best friend in fact, but nothing more. Lately though, her dreams and reality started to bleed together, like a water color done without much care. Cloud had been around a lot more, except for when on deliveries, but he was there nonetheless. Every meal, family time, playing with Marlene and Denzel, helping her out with the bar at night, he was there. He was doing it, making a place for himself, once again fitting back in to the place he'd left with his makeshift family. And he was making a real effort this time, so much so, that it scared her sometimes. Tifa loved Cloud beyond belief, and this only grew more and more evident when he was anywhere near her. Even now, she could feel her cheeks heat up at the thought of how soft his spiky blonde hair would feel without all that gel, the clean but salty air scent of him, his broad shoulders, and the soft smooth line of his lips…

She had absentmindedly picked another flower, a blood red rose, and twirled it through her fingers to occupy her hands as her racy thoughts continued, sending blood rushing through her veins, feeling every ounce of it pulse through her body before the shock of something cool on her cheek pulled her back to her senses. She looked up at the partly cloudy sky and was greeted with a few more drops along her nose, lips, and eyelids, thankful for the refreshing water cooling her burning skin. Soon enough the rain was falling at a steady pace, seeping through Tifa's clothes but she didn't mind, it was comforting as she watched and heard the rhythm of the drops on the stream below her.

Mesmerized by the sight, she was startled by a nudge at her elbow and saw his reflection in the water before looking at her love personified. There he stood, the object of her affection, leaning casually next to her, watching her watch him in the reflecting surface before turning his powerful mako blue gaze fully onto her. Those eyes got her every time, the strength and passion in those orbs pulling her in, mesmerizing her, rendering her powerless, leaving her somehow weakened and exposed to him. It unnerved her that he could do this to her and without thought she took a step back, her body taking over where her mind lacked. It was a good thing too since who knew what Cloud's prolonged stare would have done to her, or worse, made her do? _Mustn't let that happen again_, her mind scolded, finally kicking in a little too late, and she'd make sure she was on full alert, he wouldn't get past her again, willingly anyway. Cloud sensed her distance and glanced questioningly at her, to which she ignored and turned back to watch the waters of land and sky dance together.

Letting it go for now, Cloud glanced back in the direction of Tifa's gaze. She seemed to be back in the trance he saw her in earlier, when he first found her here before startling her, a look of deep thought lost in mind and memory that occasionally caused her brow to crease and the space between her eyes to crinkle. He got the feeling that maybe he should go and leave her to think in solitude, but he didn't feel comfortable in doing so. Who knew who or what could be out here, watching her, waiting to catch her off guard and attack? They all still had enemies, and he was always making new ones just looking for an advantage over him. Doing anything to Tifa would definitely give an opponent the upper hand on him. Okay, lame excuse, since they seemed to be the only ones crazy enough to stand out in the rain making no attempt to take cover like a smart person would. But, this was just so unlike her, out here all alone; that was more his style. Tifa was always the friendly member of their little organization, be it just him and the kids or their crowd of friends and customers at Seventh Heaven on a nightly basis, she was always talking to someone pleasantly enough. It was no wonder she didn't get taken advantage of, she was so trusting.

_That's what I'm here for, to take care of her when she doesn't realize it. But I'm not really needed now then. She did deal with a lot; maybe she just needed a break from all of that to recharge, that made sense. _So why didn't he want to leave? _Because you want to be near her_. The thought hit him forcefully, making him mentally flinch. It was true though; every time Tifa was out of his sight, he needed to see her and not just to protect her like the best friend he was. He'd feel the urge to feel her presence beside him as always, to touch her silky soft skin, caress her cheek, feel the soft strands of her hair run through his fingers…his senses were on overload and her nearby scent of fresh mountain air and roses lingering in the space surrounding him and covering him like a comforting blanket didn't help any. He ticked his gaze back to the water's surface, mirroring his slightly dazed expression along with Tifa's somewhat vacant one; her words seemed empty and forced when she spoke.

"I'm fine."

He then looked up at her, seeing water trail down her face, from the rain? before pausing and continuing to confess to their reflections.

"I guess I'm not okay, Cloud. I haven't been, for a while now."

She sounded thoughtful and said each word slowly, as if feeling it out first to see if it fit, as he puzzled over this statement, finally asking, "Why?"

"For many reasons, and yet only once comes to mind right now: You."

Startled, Cloud looked up to see his friend's eyes regain focus on the here and now instead of where she was a few moments.

"Me?"

"Yes, you, Cloud. It has always been you. In my, memories, my dreams, my heart…It's always been you in here with me, even when you were gone for so long."

She placed her hands protectively over her heart as if to block it from him, maybe to reflect anymore pain he would cause her.

"You're always with me, even when I think I can't stand it anymore, when I don't want you there anymore, burdening me body and soul. But I have no choice."

He could only look on as the words she'd longed to say for so many years were released from somewhere deep inside, pouring out of her mouth, unable to stop, lingering in the space between them. Tifa's eyes glinted with a new sense of purpose as she continued, the rain still pouring down all around them, its soothing sensation helping her to continue what she should've done a long long time ago. Cloud's heart was pounding, her words weaving intoxicatingly through his mind. _Is she saying…what I think she's saying?...Does this mean!..._

"Cloud, I've loved you for so long that I can't take it anymore. Your disregard of my feelings has inflicted an eternal pain for many unwanted years and I just…just…want it to stop."

Tears threatened to spill over as she despaired at the love she could never have from him. But maybe now the pain would end, her self-inflicted misery would be over, hopefully. Finally, her meaning happily sunk in until it struck him-

"Wait, you want it to stop?"

"Yes, Cloud, I want it all to stop."

"All you had to do was ask."

Looking quizzically at him through the rain, he caught her off guard and she breathlessly asked, "Wh..what?"

"It'll stop Tifa, the pain won't be there anymore. I'll make it all go away, if you'll let me."

Still not catching his meaning, Cloud looked at her glistening beauty, the water only enhancing her features and fueling his love as he gave into a long denied urge. Before he could reconsider, he pulled her close and placed his lips over hers, tasting the rain and roses of her as he kissed her deeply. She responded by wrapping her arms his neck, kissing him back passionately and closing the distance between them with their wet bodies meeting, thrilling them in the experience of that first kiss even more. Hands roamed and lips lingered as they stood in the rain, making this moment one to remember and even harder to beat, always never forgetting how the love they'd felt for each other finally brought them together.

**Reviews (7)**

The following review has been submitted to: Caught in the Rain Chapter:

1

From: animegirlfan ( http/ )

AWWthat was soo cute! i lvoe it!

From: losttoxichope ( http/ )

I liked it! Usually when I read stories on these two it's like he has

to admit his feelings to with words but somehow I liked this much more, him just taking action. It just fit him. Nice job.

From: zachsoldier1 ( http/ )

Dude! I love it! i love the imagery with the rain and the flowers. the

two oh them looking at eachother in the water :)sweet! Good stuff!


End file.
